


Nights Like This

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Jealous sex, Sex, Smut, and also she and Nicole are not married in this, ok time for the mandatory tags, shae is only in here briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous tumblr prompt: Jealous Waverly during a night out at Shorty’s! #prompt





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> The sex isn't incredibly explicit in this but it's still......explicit idk you'll see.  
> find me on [tumblr](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com) to send me prompts or scream at me. I have a tag 'julia writes' for all things my writing over there so check that out too if you want.
> 
> ok luv u guys.

“So, Nedley tells me you’re one of the best.”

Nicole blushed and glanced down at her feet, still clad in heavy boots not yet delved of from her shift. “Was it that obvious I was a cop?” It was more or less a joke, what with a Stetson coiled around flaming red hair and her uniform still clinging to her. Nedley had _insisted_ that everyone on Friday shift had gathered at Shorty’s for a drink and some socializing once officially off duty, so there Nicole was, trying to play nice with a beautiful woman whom she was fairly positive was flirting with her.

“Shae, right?” She extended her hand and leaned forward in her chair.

“Pressman, yes. Shae Pressman.” Shae’s eyes scanned her name plate. “Haught, huh? Seems...fitting.”

“It’s Nicole, actually—”

“Refill, baby?” Waverly smiled from above her and jostled a pitcher of beer in her hand, motioning towards Nicole’s cup, still full and untouched. She’d never been a huge beer drinker, yes Waverly seemed _insistent._

“Waverly!” Nicole beamed and took the pitcher from her to place it on the table. “I was just about to call you over. Waverly, this is Shae. Shae, Waverly. We were just talking about…Nedley.”

Something in Waverly’s eyes flashed as she extended her arm to shake Shae’s. It seemed forced, unwanted, and entirely uncharacteristic for the sweet persona she often exuded. “Hi.” Her voice was cold. “Nicole, if I could speak to you for a moment?”

At Nicole’s frown, she added an, “It’s important.” Fingers snaked their way into Nicole’s.

“You’ll have to excuse me.” Nicole nodded politely to Shae. “It was wonderful to meet you. I’ll see you around?”

“I sure hope so, Officer Haught.” Her voice was low, seductive. It changed instantly as she turned to Waverly. “And you as well, Waverly. I take it you’re her—“

“Girlfriend.” The fingers entwined with Nicole’s tightened predatorially, borderline painful. “Officer Haught is my girlfriend.” Waverly’s voice was sharp and stinging, a heavy bite Nicole could feel in her chest. “Nicole, I really need to speak with you.”

Nicole offered the most genuine smile she could to Shae before being lead away by her fuming girlfriend. The car ride home was a mess as well what with the anger palpable in the air. She’d tried to talk to Waverly to no avail, only getting clipped responses that implied she had to show her something at the Homestead, something she was incapable of putting into words.

Maybe Wynonna was in trouble. It was likely.

The truck peeled over the horizon and carried the Homestead into view, kicking up dirt in its wake. “Waves—” Nicole started, only to fall asleep again at Waverly’s hushed glare. Nights like this weren’t entirely unusual; something would upset Waverly at the bar and she would provide silent rides the entire way home only to fall apart on the couch with a cup of tea clenched between shaking fingers and sobbed words.

Hicks could be jackasses—the most recent escapade had been a hushed whisper of, “So, Officer Haught now, huh? Damn shame. You deserve a real man,” into a beer that Wynonna had dumped on his head seconds after with the promise that she’d shove his own ballsack down his throat. (Vulgar, Nicole had said, to which Wynonna winked at Nicole and shook her head.)

“Waves, if someone said something again…” Nicole started. Her voice caught in her throat as Waverly shook her head and threw the car into park. It shuddered ungracefully but Waverly was already out and around the other side of the truck before Nicole’s seatbelt was even undone. Fingers coiled around her wrist and tugged, freeing her from the confines of the truck and towards the Homestead where the door slammed shut behind her.

Instinct caused her to turn towards the couch where nights like this often ended up, only to be met with a tug. “No,” Waverly growled before yanking her up the stairs, and Nicole felt something churn in the pit of her stomach. _Oh_ . Perhaps it hadn’t been intentional, this administration of dominance, but it had _done something anyway_.

“Waverly,” Nicole warned, and yet she let her feet carry herself up the stairs and into Waverly’s bedroom. Once inside, the grip on her hand relinquished and Waverly disappeared from her line of vision. “What happened at the bar, sweetheart? Talk to me.”

“I am _done_ talking,” was hissed into her ear, and then she was spinning to land on her back against the mattress and Waverly was suddenly _everywhere_ all at once, hands pulling at her uniform while her lips found Nicole’s pulse point and began to suck. A gasp escaped before she could help herself, one that Waverly responded to and tore the rest of her shirt open. Buttons scattered haphazardly around the room as the shirt was discarded somewhere onto the floor.

“Waverly,” Nicole admonished before two fingers slipped inside her mouth. Her tongue took to them instinctively and curled.

“Whoever the _fuck_ was talking to you at Shorty’s was getting _awfully_ friendly.” Waverly sat back on her heels and ground down heavily against Nicole’s hips. She delved herself of her own shirt.

“Shae?” It came out garbled and incorrect against Waverly’s fingers, who pressed down hard on her jaw and stopped any more words.

“Quiet,” Waverly hissed. Her eyes searched Nicole for any form of resistance, any plea for help, and nodded, satisfied, when Nicole winked at her. “I don’t give a shit what her name was. I give a shit that she was flirting with you, when you’re already taken.” The last word was followed by a heavy grind down against Nicole’s hips again, whose eyes rolled into the back of her head. “You’re mine.” A tongue ran against the shell of her ear and the fingers in her mouth pressed down hard against her jaw.

“Yours.” It was jumbled again, but it seemed to satiate Waverly enough to the point where she gave Nicole’s jaw one last squeeze and stood up entirely. Nicole mewled at the loss of contact and sucked harder against Waverly’s retreating fingers until they were pulling from between her lips and dragging down her chin. “Yours.”

“Damn right,” Waverly hissed. She snapped at the hemline of Nicole’s bra, a clear indication to rid herself of it, and moved further down until the button on her pants had been undone as well and the khakis had dropped to the middle of her thighs.

Another thirty seconds and they had been discarded somewhere on the floor to join her shirt, and soon following, her panties (ruined, anyway). Nicole felt her hips arch of her own accord, possibly through memory or possibly through just the simple idea of incessant _want_ that Waverly often let her in when her shirt hung too low at the office or her fingers would graze her upper thigh when they ate dinner at the Homestead.

Fingers dug heavily into the sides of Nicole’s hips and dragged her down, down, until they were resting off the side of the mattress and then her mouth was _there_ , tongue pressed against Nicole’s clit and fingernails digging into the skin of her hips. White crescents that would no doubt fade to a blotchy purple come morning scattered over her thighs.

She was coming within seconds, a heap of shaking limbs interspersed with pleas of Waverly’s name, drowned by her own panting. Her hips canted against Waverly’s mouth, still intent of riding her through her orgasm until the pressure on Nicole’s hips relented and the fingers that created the marks soothed them instead.  

A gentle tongue lapped beautifully against her until the shaking had ceased and instead turned into a thrum that resonated throughout her entire body. “Waverly,” was all she could muster, chest still heaving from the aftershock. “Waves.”

A glance down revealed Waverly’s head still buried between her legs, lips pressing gentle kisses to her thighs. “Waves—was that all because you were _jealous?_ ”

“That shouldn’t be the first thing you say to the girl who gives you mind-blowing orgasms,” Waverly grumbled.

“But?”

Waverly sighed and blew a plume of air against Nicole’s center before slowly sliding her way up to rest against Nicole’s chest, elbows propped on either side of her. “But…yes. I didn’t like how _flirty_ she was being with you. All—” She waved her hands for emphasis and grunted in frustration. “Flirtatious.”

“Baby.” Nicole hadn’t meant for it to come out as a laugh, but the whole idea of wanting _anyone_ but Waverly, _her_ Waverly, was unfathomable. “I wasn’t flirting back. You’re the one I picked. In fact.” Waverly was pressed against the mattress before she had time to react, a knee pressed against the apex of her thighs. “Let me show you.”

Nicole, as it turned out, was really going to _love_ night like this.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you liked it it takes .001 seconds outta ur day and makes mine brighter by like 10000% percent and also comments are very nice and really appreciated just sayin


End file.
